La banane et le cactus
by Lyn Amanell Sephi
Summary: Naruto est en couple, seulement il le cache et ne sait pas comment l'annoncer à ses amis. Et s'il n'avait pas besoin de l'avouer. Quelques situations inattendue pourrait l'aider


Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec un OS. Je profite également de ce poste pour vous annoncer mon retour dans le monde de l'écriture. Je te dis donc à très bientôt ^^

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **La banane et le cactus**

PoV Naruto

Les images défilent devant mes yeux, sans que je m'attarde, plus d'une seconde, sur une chaîne en particulier. Je m'affante un peu plus sur le canapé. Ils ne passent que des téléréalités plus les stupides que les autres ou des films , on a déjà vu une dizaine de fois. Et Non, je n'ai pas forcé envie d'acheter la dernière pilule que nous proposons à la boutique.

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai les cheveux ébouriffés blonds et les yeux bleus. Un physique plutôt banal, mince et de taille moyenne. Je suis en terminale. Je vis en collocation avec deux amis. Enfin, plutôt quatre, si je compte leur petit ami respectif.

Gaara no Sabaku est un grand rouquin, les cheveux se rappellent plus du rouge si on les compare à ceux de mon frère. Des yeux bleus-verts sont mis en valeur par un trait de crayon noir. Le kanji «amour» tatoué sur le front. A piercing in the left left. Il a été accepté de vivre dans le monde pour échapper à sa soeur tyrannique. Shikamaru, son petit ami, a suivi. Cheveux bruns attachés en une file d'attente haute, lui donnant un air d'ananas. Son excuse pour vivre avec nous? Ses parents habitent à l'autre bout de la ville, «trop galère» de prendre le bus, tous les jours, pour aller en cours. Non mais quel flemmard quand il s'y est rencontré.

Après dix minutes de zapping intense, je balance sur la table avec un souper.

-Laisse cette pauvre télécommande tranquille, elle ne t'a rien fait, rigole une voix dans mon dos.

Je penche la tête en arrière, le posant sur le haut du canapé pour faire face à un homme aux cheveux bruns hérissés, les yeux noirs dont les pupilles rappellent celle d'un chien. Deux triangles rouges sont tatoués sur ses joues: la conséquence d'un stupide alors qu'il était bourré. Mais je dois bien que ça lui va bien, ça lui donne un air sauvage. Il me regarde avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il y a que les merdes qui passent à la télé en ce moment, je me plains en grimaçant.

Kiba me rejoint sur le canapé avec Neji, mon deuxième colocataire. Longs cheveux bruns, qui font baver de nombreuses filles, yeux nacrés, peau de porcelaine, cela n'étonnerait personne s'il devient mannequin. C'est tout naturellement que je lui ai proposé de venir vivre avec nous quand j'ai appris que son oncle, Hiashi Hyuga, l'a mis à la porte parce qu'il est gay. Bien qu'il ne le montre pas, je sais que Neji a apprécié mon geste.

Dès que Kiba a appris la nouvelle, il a quasi instantanément élu domicile dans l'appartement, pour ne pas être séparé de l'homme de sa vie.

-Alors Naru, toujours pas de petite amie ? Me nargue Kiba avec un sourire goguenard en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Oh c'est bon, lâche-moi avec ça Kiba, je ronchonne en repoussant mon ami qui éclate de rire.

Le problème n'est pas l'absence de petit ami : je suis en couple depuis plus d'un an. Un an, trois mois et 11 jours pour être précis. Le souci vient du fait qu'il est plus âgé que moi et que j'étais toujours mineur au début de notre relation. Ne voulant pas lui attirer des ennuis, nous avons préféré garder notre histoire secrète. Au début, cette situation était assez excitante d'un certain point de vue. Le risque, d'être découvert à chaque instant, pimentait notre vie. Mais aujourd'hui, même si j'aime toujoursces moments à deux, j'envie mes amis qui vivent ensemble sans se cacher. Seulement, je ne sais pas comment le lui dire. Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui parler, il n'a jamais voulu que nous nous cachons, il a juste respecté mon choix.

Je me lève pour aller préparer du popcorn pendant que je laisse Neji et Kiba choisir le film. Tous les vendredi soir, nous passons la soirée ensemble à regarder des films.

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte, ça doit être Kankuro. Il lui arrive de passer du temps chez nous quand Temari squatte son appartement. Bien qu'elle ait son propre appartement, il lui arrive de dormir chez lui quand elle se dispute avec son copain et ça arrive souvent.

-Temari est chez moi, je ne la supporte plus. Comment fait Kyo pour la supporter, c'est un mystère, explique Kankuro.

Je choisis ce moment-là pour les rejoindre.

-Ils se disputent juste pour se réconcilier, lâche Kiba en regardant les deux frères.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je passe directement à la réconciliation, sans passer par la dispute, j'ajoute en déposant le plat sur la table.

Gaara et Kankuro grimacent en imaginant Temari pardonnant son chéri. Kiba et moi échangeons un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire. Ils se plaignent toujours de leur sœur mais ne venez surtout pas faire d'insinuations sur son couple.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je me lève en pleine nuit, j'ai la bouche sèche, je décide d'aller boire un verre d'eau. Je fais attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Kankuro qui dort sur le canapé. Mon verre finit, je le pose dans l'évier quand deux bras se glissent autour de ma taille. Un souffle chaud sur mon oreille.

-Alors comme ça, tu préfères passer directement à la réconciliation.

Je me retourne et m'empare de ses lèvres. Kami-sama que ça m'a manqué. Automatiquement, mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou tandis qu'il me rapproche plus de lui, _qu'il me plaque contre son corps_. Il me mordille les lèvres, les lèche, les suce, je finis par les entrouvrir pour que nos langues puissent jouer ensemble. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons sans pour autant nous éloigner.

-Nous ferions mieux de nous calmer où je te fais l'amour sur le champ, peu importe que nous soyons dans la cuisine, plaisante-t-il.

-Kankuro.

Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. J'en ai tout aussi envie que lui, cela fait des semaines que je n'ai pas pu le toucher. Le début d'érection, que je sens contre ma cuisse, ne m'aide pas à garder les idées claires. Je me mords la lèvre pour empêcher un nouveau gémissement de franchir mes lèvres. Son regard plonge dans le mien, il a très bien compris que j'ai envie de lui. Je le regarde débattre, le pour et le contre de continuer notre activité.

Pendant ce temps, mes mains ne comptent pas rester inactives. Instinctivement, elles se placent sur ses épaules. Elles parcourent chaque parcelle de peau mise à leur disposition, ce qui est assez facile vu que Kankuro dort en boxer. Elles redessinent son corps finement musclé, s'attardent un peu plus sur le tatouage tribal qui recouvre son flanc droit. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire jouer sur mon visage. Il aime prendre soin de son corps, et pourtant il porte principalement des vêtements amples qui cachent de belles surprises.

Elles arrivent enfin au boxer, mes doigts glissent sous l'élastique pour jouer avec. Tout concentré à mon jeu, je ne regarde pas ce que fait mon brun. Deux mains, à la peau un peu plus claire que la mienne, s'emparent de mes poignets pour stopper leur progression.

Je relève la tête en passant la langue sur mes lèvres asséchées. Dès que nos regards se croisent, c'est comme ci je lui donne le signal de départ. Il m'embrasse fiévreusement pendant que ses mains se faufilent sous mon t-shirt. Du bout des doigts, il effleure mes reins m'arrachant un frisson, ce qui le fait sourire. Il profite que nous rompons le baiser pour agripper mon haut et l'enlever. Une fois le tissu hors de portée, il s'empare de mes fesses, me soulève et me pose sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Il s'installe entre mes jambes, me fait un sourire carnassier, puis plonge la tête dans mon cou où il commence à s'attaquer à la peau. Il s'applique consciencieusement à y laisser une marque, je n'ai même pas la force de l'en empêcher. Le traitre, il en a profité pour glisser une de ses mains baladeuses dans mon boxer. Il imprime un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, qui est une véritable torture. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, presque jusqu'au sang, dans le but de ne pas réveiller mes colocataires.

Il abandonne mon cou pour parcourir mon torse d'une multitude de baiser brulant, jusqu'à mon sous vêtement, qu'il baisse un peu précipitamment m'arrachant un soupire entre le soulagement et la frustration. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il engloutit entièrement mon sexe dans sa bouche. Il le lèche sur toute la longueur, s'attarde particulièrement sur la veine. Je me mords la main pour qu'aucun son ne s'échappe de mes lèvres. Sa torture dure une éternité mais c'est tellement bon. Je suis sur le point de venir quand la caresse s'arrête brutalement, je pousse un grognement de frustration.

Il se redresse avec un regard gourmand.

-Accroche-toi, le canapé sera plus confortable que ce meuble, murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il me soulève, une nouvelle fois, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou. Il m'emporte dans le salon, me dépose sur le canapé et se positionne au dessus de moi, en appui sur ses avant-bras. S'il y a une chose que je déteste c'est qu'il fasse trainer les préliminaires, il le sait et il en joue. Mais là, je n'en peux plus, j'attrape sa main, lèche minutieusement ses doigts.

-Pressé mon cœur, demande-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

En réponse, je suce son index comme ci c'était une autre partie de son anatomie. Son sourire disparait, il déglutit difficilement. Il récupère sa main, m'embrasse pendant que sa main se fraie un chemin jusqu'à mes fesses où il titille mon anneau de chair avant d'y introduire un doigt. Mes gémissements sont étouffés par notre baiser, nos langues ont entamé un baiser dont elles seules connaissent la chorégraphie. Il en profite pour rajouter deux autres doigts, qu'il bouge pour me préparer. Je gesticule pour l'aider à trouver le point magique.

-Tu es impatient ce soir, mon cœur, se moque-t-il.

-J'ai envie de quelque chose de plus gros que tes doigts, je grogne de frustration.

Il rigole, les enlève, se penche en avant pour susurrer à mon oreille.

-Mets-toi à quatre pattes alors.

Je m'exécute sans attendre. J'ai juste le temps de me placer qu'il entre _en moi d'un seul coup_ , nous arrachant un gémissement que nous ne pouvons étouffer. Il ressort aussi vite, pour revenir taper dans la prostate. Mes doigts sont crispés sur le canapé, chaque coup de rein vient frapper ce point, synonyme de plaisir. A ce rythme, je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps.

A peine ai-je le temps de penser cela, que je ressens le froid alors qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Je me tourne la tête pour voir ce qu'il fait. Calé dans le coin du canapé, il affiche un air de pur luxure mais il n'est pas le seul qu'il peut jouer.

Il me fait signe de le rejoindre. Je me retourne, toujours à quatre pattes, m'avance félinement vers lui. Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut, seulement, je compte bien prendre un petit dessert en chemin. Je m'arrête devant son membre fièrement dressé. Je souffle dessus, il frissonne. Je le regarde de façon gourmande, tel un prédateur devant sa proie. Je passe la langue sur le gland, puis sur toute la longueur. Je lèche méticuleusement comme on déguste une glace. J'observe ses réactions tout au long. Il a la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos, le souffle saccadé.

Je continue ma route et m'assieds sur ses genoux.

-Tu es un véritable démon, déclare-t-il le souffle court.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur, j'avoue avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne le laisse pas totalement reprendre ses esprits, je me lève légèrement et m'empale sur son imposante érection. Je descends lentement pour faire durer le plaisir. Il grogne. Une fois totalement en moi, je prends appui sur ses épaules alors qu'il pose ses mains sur mon bassin pour m'aider dans mes mouvements. Il me faut très peu de temps pour trouver ma prostate, m'envoyant des décharges de plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, je suis sur le point de jouir, la prise sur mes hanches, m'indiquent qu'il est dans le même état que moi, Je commence à perdre la tête, le plaisir monte en moi comme une vague brutale de chaleur. Nos mouvements s'accélèrent mais se font désordonnés. Et puis l'extase, nous jouissons tous les deux. Je me laisse tomber sur son torse alors qu'il me caresse le dos, le temps de reprendre une respiration normale.

Je dépose un baiser dans son cou, me lève légèrement pour le libérer et retombe aussi vite à ses côtés. Il se met debout, se dirige vers la cuisine, totalement nu. Je n'en perds pas une miette. Il revient vite et me fait un sourire carnassier en me voyant le détailler. Il me tend un essuie et mes vêtements.

-La vue te plait, susurre-t-il contre mes lèvres.

-Laisse-moi reprendre mes esprits et je te montre comme ça me plait, je commente sur le même ton en massant ses fesses.

Il m'embrasse en rigolant avant de s'allonger sur le canapé. J'enfile mes vêtements et jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Je retourne dans ma chambre ou je reste avec lui ? Il semble comprendre mon dilemme car il ouvre instantanément ses bras en une invitation muette. J'hésite à peine une seconde avant de m'installer à ses côtés.

Tant pis si les autres nous découvrent.

Fin PoV Naruto

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kiba sortit de la chambre à moitié endormi, l'odeur du café l'avait réveillé. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en mode automatique. Toujours en bas de pyjama, il avait décidé que son estomac passait avant la douche.

-Laisse-moi goûter, entendit-il alors qu'il s'approchait de la délicieuse odeur.

Apparemment, Naruto était déjà levé. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, le blond était un lève-tôt, ce fut pourquoi le brun n'y fit pas attention. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de poser sa main sur la poignée de porte, qu'une phrase le stoppa dans son élan.

-Arrête de jouer avec ma banane.

-Mais c'est celle-là que je veux, laisse-moi la goûter.

Naruto parlait de banane avec … Kankuro ? Kiba se rappela vaguement que l'homme avait passé la nuit chez eux. Et pour que deux mecs … gays de surcroit … parlent de banane, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il se passait des choses pas très catholiques dans cette cuisine. Ce détail réveilla instantanément le garçon aux joues tatouées. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être né de la dernière pluie pour comprendre de quoi les deux autres parlaient. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, une lueur perverse fit son apparition. Il allait avoir un scoop.

Une main s'abattit sur l'épaule du jeune espion en herbe. Il dut user de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas sursauter. Il se tourna pour faire face à Neji. Alors que ce dernier allait parler, son petit ami le bâillonna en posant sa main sur la bouche et d'un regard lui intima de se taire.

-Tu crois faire quoi avec ta langue, là, gronda Kankuro

Ça devenait intéressant, encore un peu de patience et il les prendrait la main dans le sac.

-Laisse-moi y goûter, s'il te plaît, supplia à nouveau Naruto.

-Bon, un petit peu, tu vas voir, tu vas adorer.

Un bruit de chaise se fit entendre. Neji, qui ne pouvait toujours pas parler, écarquilla légèrement les yeux après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, pendant que Kiba souriait comme un dément.

Un soupir de satisfaction se fit entendre.

-Ne la mets pas entièrement dans ta bouche.

Le brun aux cheveux courts lâcha son vis-à-vis et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa déception quand il vit Naruto la bouche pleine du fruit mentionné plus tôt et Kankuro qui le regarda, la main tendue vers ledit fruit.

Le blond avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de demander aux deux arrivants, ce qu'il se passait pour entrer si brutalement.

-Rien, répondit Kiba déçu.

Les deux bruns s'installèrent à table, Naruto face à eux, Kankuro appuyé contre la cuisine derrière eux. Alors que l'Uzumaki entama la conversation avec les deux nouveaux arrivants, il attrapa une autre banane dans le panier à fruits à côté de lui. Il enleva la peau très lentement, sans lâcher le blond des yeux. Celui-ci fit voyager son regard entre son amant et ses amis, il déglutit difficilement, en espérant se faire discret quand le tatoueur entama le fruit d'une façon très subjective. Il en oublia complètement la discussion pour se concentrer sur cette bouche provocante. Très vite, il se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle, Kankuro prenait vraiment tout son temps pour manger, mimant certains actes, souvenirs de leurs activités de la veille.

-Tu es cruel avec moi, Kanku, gémit le blond.

Un éclat de rire fit retourner Kiba, qui vit simplement le plus âgés jeter les pelures à la poubelle. Ce dernier les salua et partit au boulot.

Inuzuka haussa les épaules face aux réactions bizarres de son ami. Il se concentra quelques minutes sur son bol avant de s'arrêter de bouger, la cuillère dans la bouche. Il regarda derrière lui, puis Naruto, et ainsi de suite de nombreuses fois. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Tout cela était pourtant clair, il se traita d'idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

-Naruto, l'interpella-t-il alors qu'il pointait la cuillère dans sa direction.

-Hm ?

-Ne fais pas cette tête parce que Kankuro a mangé la banane.

Naruto se tendit aux premiers mots de son ami mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait suivre.

-Il y en a encore plein dans le panier à fruits.

Boum !

Ce fut le bruit que fit la tête du blond quand elle rencontra la table.

oOoOoOoOoOo

POV Naruto

Mais où sont-ils passés ! Ça doit bien faire une demi-heure que je me pose la question. Ça valait la peine de m'inviter à une fête estudiantine si c'est pour m'abandonner à peine arrivé. Ok, Gaara et Shikamaru ont voulu l'appart pour une soirée tranquille rien que tous les deux, je peux comprendre ! Alors que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi Kiba a tellement insisté pour que jelesaccompagne, Neji et lui, si c'est pour me laisser et aller faire dieu sait quoi ! Je me retrouve comme un crétin, sur un canapé crasseux, avec un étudiant bourré et endormi sur mon épaule. C'est qu'il bave en plus !

Heureusement que je peux parler à mon Kanku d'amour tout chou. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer au surnom, s'il m'entend je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Rien que d'imaginer sa tête, c'est à mourir de rire. Mon téléphone vibre, un sms de mon beau brun. Il me demande où je suis car il est passé à la coloc et son petit frère l'a gentiment mis à la porte. Je ricane en lui donnant l'adresse, je n'allais pas passer une soirée pourrie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire chaud ici. Vous prenez des dizaines d'étudiants en chaleur, vous les mettez dans une maison, vous n'avez plus besoin de chauffage. C'est très économique, effet garanti. Je repousse le mec endormit et me lève. A peine debout qu'il s'étale sur tout le canapé.

Je sors dans l'entrée de la maison pour me rafraichir les idées, en plus, je verrai Kankuro quand il arrivera. Je m'appuie contre la façade et allume une cigarette. Je n'ai malheureusement pas la chance d'avoir le calme que j'espérais, quelqu'un me rejoint.

-Je peux avoir du feu, beau blond ? me demande un beau brun aux yeux noirs, un air sur de lui.

Il a un côté prétentieux qui me déplait, je déteste les gens suffisants qui regardent les autres de haut. Je lui tends quand même mon briquet. Il allume sa cigarette et me le rend. J'attends qu'il reparte mais il reste devant moi.

-Sasuke Uchiha, déclare-t-il en soufflant de la fumée. Tu me plais beaucoup, c'est quoi ton petit nom, beau blond ?

J'hausse un sourcil en regardant la main qu'il me tend. Pourquoi j'ai la très nette impression que ce mec est louche. C'est une nouvelle façon de draguer chez les étudiants universitaires ?

-Tu connais la différence fondamentale entre le sexe et la conversation ? Continue-t-il sans attendre ma réponse, d'une voix qui se veut charmeuse. Non ? On monte ?

Mais c'est qui ce mec ? Il a vraiment des gens qui se laissent séduire par … ça ? Il a peut-être une belle gueule mais pour le reste, ça ne tourne pas rond.

-Non merci, j'attends quelqu'un.

Au lieu de partir, il s'approche de moi.

-Nous pouvons faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant en attendant qu'on vienne te cherche, me suggère-t-il provocateur.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout, tu devrais essayer avec quelqu'un d'autre, je rajoute en essayant de m'éloigner de lui.

Il me plaque brutalement contre le mur, sans que je ne puisse intervenir. Il plaque mes deux mains au-dessus de ma tête et les maintient fermement.

-Ecoute-moi bien, petit con. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, à me lancer des regards sulfureux dans le salon, tout ça dans le but de m'allumer. Alors tu as intérêt à continuer ce que tu as commencé.

-Tu es complètement barge, lâche-moi tout de suite, je crache en essayant de me défaire de sa poigne.

Il glisse sa main libre sous mon débardeur, tout en m'embrassant brusquement. Je commence à avoir peur, il est bien plus fort que moi. Le poids de son corps disparait, j'ouvre les yeux que je n'avais pas eu conscience de fermer pour tomber sur Kankuro furieux. Je lui fais un petit sourire, soulagé, qu'il ne me rend pas. Je perds aussitôt le mien.

-Kanku …

-Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, Naruto, cracha-t-il en me fusillant du regard. Je ne savais pas que ton côté exhibitionniste était si prononcé, sinon je l'aurai testé avant lui.

Il sourit méchamment en finissant sa phrase, ses paroles me blessèrent et la colère m'envahit.

-Bordel, Kankuro, si j'avais envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec ce mec, je t'aurais envoyé l'adresse pour que tu me rejoignes ? Je m'écris en plantant mon doigt sur son torse.

Il attrape mon poignet pour me stopper.

-Tu avais pourtant l'air de bien en profiter quand je suis arrivé, je parie que si je m'étais pointé un peuplus tard, le crétin aurait sa langue autre part que dans ta bouche. A moins qu'il y en ait d'autres qui t'attendent à l'intérieur.

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant ses paroles, comment ose-t-il ne serait-ce que supposer que je le trompe. Mais en plus qu'il me considère comme une prostituée, je n'autorise personne à m'insulter comme il l'a fait et encore moins lui. Je me dégage de sa poigne.

-Et tu t'ais pas dit que j'essayais de le repousser et que je n'y arrivais pas ? Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi, (qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensemble ?

-Je me le demande aussi. T'aurais pu trouver mieux pour casser que de te laisser baiser par ce mec de seconde zone ! Mais puisque tu sembles vouloir couper les ponts, okay ! Entre toi et moi, c'est fini !

Mon visage se décompose, ce sont les mots de trop. Je fais alors une chose que je me suis promis de ne jamais faire. Je fuis.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je suis arrivé devant chez Sasori et je n'ose pas bouger.

Sasori est la personne qui me connait le mieux. C'était le meilleur ami de mon frère _et_ après son décès, il m'a pris sous son aile. Il m'a empêché de faire les pires conneries _de ma vie_. Ces dernières années, il a joué le rôle de meilleur ami et d'amant, mon premier amant. Il est patron du salon de tatouage où travaille Kankuro, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

C'est pourquoi dès que Kankuro est parti, j'ai voulu me réfugier chez Saso, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Cependant je suis devant chez lui et n'ose plus bouger. En plus, il pleut, c'est bien ma chance, l'avantage c'est que sa cache mes larmes. Ça doit bien faire une demi-heure que je regarde la porte. J'ai l'habitude de venir me réfugier chez lui quand ça ne va pas. Mais maintenant, il est avec Deidara et je n'ai pas envie de les déranger.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement me faisant sursauter. Deidara se dresse devant moi, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu comptes sonner un jour ou tu veux rester sous la pluie et attraper la crève ? Dit-il dans une tentative de blague.

J'aurai voulu répondre mais je n'y arrive pas. Seul un sanglot s'échappe de mes lèvres. Le visage de Dei s'adoucit et il me laisse entrer. Il m'entraine dans le salon où Sasori nous regarde en souriant. Sourire qu'il perd vite en voyant mon état.

-Je vais lui chercher de quoi s'essuyer et se changer, déclare le deuxième blond en s'éclipsant.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, il tend une serviette à son petit ami. Et celui-ci se met à m'essuyer les cheveux énergiquement. Une fois fini, il m'envoie dans la salle de bain pour que je puisse me changer. Une fois au sec, je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai les cheveux tout ébouriffés, les yeux rouges et gonflés et le nez rouge. J'ai une mine affreuse.

Un coup à la porte.

-Naru, ça va ?

-J'arrive Saso.

Je les rejoins tous les deux au salon et ils m'installent d'autorité entre eux deux.

-Tu veux nous raconter Naru ? demande doucement mon ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je leur raconte la soirée qui avait pourtant bien commencé jusqu'au moment de la dispute où je laisse échapper un sanglot. Dei me tend la boite de kleenex, j'en prends un et me mouche bruyamment. Quand j'ai fini mon histoire, Saso se lève furieux prêt à aller régler son compte à son employé. Deidara et moi devons nous y mettre à deux pour l'empêcher de sortir. Il commence à faire les cents pas en fulminant.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je me charge de lui, Naru. Le point positif c'est que tu n'es plus avec cet imbécile.

Devant mon absence de réponse, il arrête de marcher. Il m'observe quelques instants avant de pousser un soupir de résignation.

-Tu vas lui pardonner, c'est ça ? Se rrenfrogne-t-il en croisant les bras. Je te préviens tout de suite _:_ _okay_ tu lui pardonnes mais au moindre pas de travers, je me charge de son cas.

Deidara léve les yeux au ciel devant le comportement hyper protecteur de son petit ami, il se tourne vers Naruto pour donner son avis.

-Ecoute-moi bien Naruto, intervient le blond à la queue de cheval. Le mieux à faire, c'est que tu parles avec Kankuro _pour_ vous expliquer. Je pense qu'il y a pas mal de malentendusentre vous. Tu étais dans une mauvaise posture et il est arrivé au mauvais moment. Si vous mettez les choses au clair, tout ira bien. C'est vrai qu'il a eu des paroles blessantes mais s'il t'aime, il se fera pardonner comme il se doit, finit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous avons encore parlé un moment. Après, vu l'heure tardive, Sasori m'a proposé de passer la nuit ici, dans la chambre d'ami. Quand je me réveille le lendemain, la matinée est déjà bien entamée. J'entends une sonnerie de téléphone, suivit de la voix de Saso.

-Allo ? … tu ne t'es pas trompé, c'est bien son téléphone … il n'est pas encore réveillé … Tu crois que je vais te le dire après ce que tu as fait ?... Qui me dit que je peux te croire … _J'entends un soupir résigné de Sasori_ très bien, tu peux venir ici, si tu veux … ok, je t'envoie l'adresse, à tout de suite.

Quand je le rejoins dans la cuisine, il m'accueille avec un grand sourire et me dépose une assiette d'œuf brouillé devant moi, avant d'apposer un baiser dans mes cheveux.

-Dei n'est pas là ? Je l'interroge en ne le voyant pas.

-Il s'excuse de ne pas avoir attendu ton réveil mais il avait cours. Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller aussi, j'ai quelques clients aujourd'hui. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

-Merci.

Il me dépose un _autre_ baiser sur le front, enfile son manteau et s'en va. Je l'entends parler à quelqu'un _sur le pas de la porte_.

-Rentre, il est dans la cuisine. Hé ben, celui qui t'a fait ça, ne t'as pas raté.

La porte claque. Je veux me lever pour voir qui est là. A peine suis-je debout que la personne est déjà dans la cuisine face à moi.

-Oh mon dieu, Kankuro, que t'est-il arrivé ? Je panique en me précipitant vers lui.

Je le force à s'asseoir sur la chaise où j'étais quelques secondes plus tôt. Doucement, lentement, délicatement, je passe mon doigt sur son œil au beurre noir, puis sur sa lèvre fendue. Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Ses mains se posent directement sur ma taille.

-Qui t'as fait ça ? je murmure.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, m'avoue-t-il sans détourner son regard. Ecoute Naruto, pour hier, je te dois des excuses. Je n'avais pas à te parler comme je l'ai fait, j'aurai du te laisser expliquer mais quand je l'ai vu, les mains posées sur toi. J'ai … j'ai vu noir, j'ai laissé la colère prendre le dessus. Ce n'est pas une excuse, je le sais mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Pardonne-moi, Naruto.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue, la caresse doucement. Je dois lui en vouloir, je le sais mais je n'y arrive pas. Même Sasori lui en veut plus que moi. Je dois avoir l'air faible, je le sais. J'essaie de me mettre à sa place, comment aurai-je réagit ?

Je suis faible, il n'y a que lui qui arrive à me rendre comme ça. Je me penche et presse doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je romps le baiser, il me garde dans ses bras. Je me mords la lèvre, n'osant pas poser la question qui me brule les lèvres.

-ça veut dire que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble, je demande timidement.

Sa main quitte ma joue pour s'emparer de ma nuque. Il attire mon visage vers le sien.

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, je construis quelque chose avec toi, affirme-t-il en m'embrassant.

Notre baiser passionné est vite arrêté par son gémissement de douleur.

-Tu m'explique comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Il affiche un sourire fier de lui, vite remplacé par une grimace due à la douleur. Je m'écarte de lui pour aller dans vers le réfrigérateur, j'ouvre le congélateur pour prendre un sachet de petit pois. Je reviens vers lui, en prenant un torchon au passage.

-Hier, quand tu es parti, le petit con me regardait avec un sourire satisfait, il m'a dit « maintenant que tu n'es plus dans la course, son beau petit cul m'appartient ». Encore énervé par notre dispute, en plus du fait qu'il t'avait touché, cette phrase a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Je me suis jeté sur lui et fait disparaitre ce sourire de son joli minois.

Le sachet enveloppé dans le tissu, je l'applique sur sa lèvre.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu t'es battu ? Je ricane en haussant un sourcil.

-Ca en valait la peine, comparé à lui, je n'ai que quelques égratignures, me sourit-il satisfait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Ca fait mal ? Demande Sasori avec un sourire sadique.

Nous sommes arrivés au salon de tatouage, le sable rouge, depuis dix minutes. Saso nous a sautés dessus pour avoir tous les détails de notre conversation. Il s'était ensuite assis à côté de Kankuro, ça fait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il appuie en dessous de son œil, en lui demandant à chaque fois si ça fait mal. Ce qui énerve de plus en plus mon beau brun qui finit par le repousser, excédé.

-Bien sûr que ça fait mal, crétin, t'arrêtes pas d'appuyer dessus, grogne-t-il en le foudroyant du regard.

-Bien fait, ça t'apprendra à blesser mon Naru, ricane-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, un client venait d'arriver.

Une fois notre rouquin hors de vue, Kanku m'attrape la main et m'entraine dans son bureau au fond de la boutique. Je m'installe sur la chaise, il me rejoint très vite. Il me pousse un peu pour que je m'allonge, puis, s'installe au-dessus de moi.

-Ca me rappelle, le jour où j'ai pu goûter tes lèvres pour la première fois, m'avoue-t-il en me picorant le cou.

Moi aussi, je me souviens de tous les détails, comme-ci c'était hier.

 _Flash back_

 _-Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _Je sursaute et regarde la personne face à moi. Kankuro. Je suis venu voir Sasori qui a dû m'abandonner pour s'occuper d'un client. Il m'a dit que si je voulais, je pouvais rester. Je dois dire que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour voir son magnifique collègue. Tout à mon attente, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées et je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver._

 _Je me redresse doucement avant de lui répondre._

 _-Je suis venu faire un tatouage, je déclare hésitant._

 _-Tu n'as pas l'air sûr de toi, remarque-t-il, moqueur, en croisant les bras sur son torse._

 _-Si, si, je suis sûr de moi, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quel dessin faire, je continue avec un peu plus d'assurance._

 _Il hoche la tête et me fait signe de le suivre. Ce que je fais sans hésitation. Il m'emmène au fond du magasin._

 _-Tu veux le faire où ? Questionne-t-il en me faisant passer devant lui pour entrer dans la pièce._

 _-Sur le haut dos._

 _Je prends le temps d'observer ses œuvres affichées au mur, elles sont magnifiques._

 _-Enlève ton haut, ordonne-t-il._

 _-Pour quoi faire ? je questionne surpris, en me retournant les yeux grands ouverts._

 _Un léger rire se fait entendre. Son rire n'est pas moqueur comme d'habitude, plutôt doux et discret. Il devrait rire plus souvent._

 _-Comment veux-tu que je te tatoue sans enlever ton haut, plaisante-t-il gentiment._

 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir en bafouillant des excuses. J'enlève mon sweet comme il me le demande et il me lance un regard admiratif. Ce peut-il que je lui plaise ?_

 _-C'est vraiment du beau travail, magnifique, dit-il en retraçant le dragon du bout des doigts._

 _Un énorme dragon chinois recouvre tout mon flan droit, la tête se trouve sur mon ventre, le corps glisse doucement sur le côté de mon bassin pour finir par s'enrouler autour de ma cuisse. Un frisson parcourt mon corps tout le long de son toucher, mes muscles se contractent. J'aurai voulu plus qu'un simple toucher._

 _Je le remercie, un peu déçu. Bien sûr le tatouage, tu t'attendais à quoi Naruto. Juste parce que tu es torse nu, il va te sauter dessus. Ça se passe que dans les films ce genre de scène._

 _-Pourquoi veux-tu que je te tatoue ? Sasori fait de l'excellent travail._

 _« J'ai envie de sentir tes mains sur mon corps. Le tatouage c'est le seul moyen pour que mon souhait se réalise ». Comme si, je pouvais lui dire une chose pareille, il me prendrait pour un fou._

 _-J'ai envie que tu marques mon corps._

 _Il écarquille légèrement les yeux face à ma réponse. Mes joues chauffent à nouveau face à mon sous-entendu._

 _-Enfin … ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es … un grand artiste, toi aussi … et donc je veux posséder une de tes œuvres aussi._

 _-J'avais compris, répond-il avec un petit sourire en coin._

 _Dieu qu'il est sexy._

 _Il me demande de m'allonger sur le ventre, ce que je fais, bien obéissant. Il me dit qu'il veut me faire une surprise pour le dessin. Je le laisse faire. Je l'entends qui prépare le matériel et il m'explique comment va se dérouler les séances. Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite._

 _Il réalise son œuvre entre mes omoplates. Après ce qui me semble un très cours instant, il arrête en me disant que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Il est dix-huit heures. Déjà ? je n'ai pas vu le temps passé._

 _Il pose le pansement avec les éternelles recommandations. Kami-sama, qu'il a les mains douces._

 _Un souffle sur ma nuque, vite suivit par deux lèvres qui se posent sur ma nuque. Bug. Je me redresse brusquement pour lui faire face, toujours assis sur le fauteuil. Il se rapproche de moi, écarte doucement mes jambes pour s'installer entre elles. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et le caresse aves ses pouces. Il se baisse lentement pour s'emparer enfin de mes lèvres. Il les lèche, les mordille, les suce avant de me demander l'accès à ma bouche que je lui accorde. Je ne pensais pas qu'un baiser pouvait être aussi bon._

 _Je passe un bras derrière son dos et l'autre derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi. Quand nos bassins se rencontrent, nous gémissons à l'unisson._

 _-Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres._

 _-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi plutôt, je lui ordonne._

 _Fin flash back_

Nos chemises ont disparu depuis un moment, j'ai inversé nos positions pour me retrouver au-dessus de lui. Comme à chaque fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler son corps. Je m'attaque à la boucle de sa ceinture, tout en faisant glisser le pantalon, je passe une langue gourmande à chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau découverte. Une petite salamandre tatouée sur la gauche de son bas ventre. Tiens, c'est nouveau ça, il m'a caché cette petite merveille. Je me baisse pour aller attaquer cette zone que je sais érogène chez lui, quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement, m'arrêtant dans mon élan.

Sasori, dans toute sa splendeur, se tient dans l'embrassure dans la porte, droit, fier, son sourire malicieux en place.

-Kankuro, chantonne-t-il, je pense que tu as du boulot hmm … ton client vient d'arriver, tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller. Naruto, mon ange, tu resteras près de moi, pas question que tu restes à côté de ce pervers qui n'en veut qu'à ta vertu. Tu sais comment sont les hommes quand ils sont en manque, il ne faut pas hésiter à lui dire non. Allez hop, hop, hop, on s'active.

Il se retourne, quitte la pièce. Je ricane. Sasori repasse la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser le toucher après ce que tu as fait, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, kanku-chou~

Et il repart aussi vite qu'il est revenu. J'entends Kankuro bougonner et je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer tout en ramassant mon haut. Deux bras passent autour de ma taille et il se colle à mon dos.

-Il va me rendre dingue s'il m'empêche de te toucher dès que j'en ai envie. Ça te dit qu'après le boulot, nous passons la soirée tous les deux ? propose-t-il en me mordillant l'oreille.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que Saso crie pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il grogne et s'écarte de moi. Juste avant de sortir, il vient m'embrasser sur le haut du dos, à l'emplacement du tatouage qu'il m'a fait un an plus tôt : un Kyuubi entouré de ses neuf queues de manière protectrice.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je fais un sourire d'excuse à Kankuro, Sasori et Deidara. Je leur ai demandé de venir en tant qu'accompagnateurs pour notre sortie scolaire au jardin botanique. Ils sont beaucoup plus sympas que les parents. Mais j'ai oublié un problème, c'est qu'un bus remplit d'ados, c'est bruyant. J'ai envie de le rejoindre mais ça peut paraître suspect. Enfin la question exacte est de savoir si j'ai vraiment envie de continuer de me cacher.

-Tu attends quoi pour le rejoindre ?

Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir qui vient de me chuchoter à l'oreille. Shikamaru me regarde avec son air « je suis au courant de tout ». Je ne prends pas la peine d'essayer d'argumenter avec lui, il comprend tout en un regard. Mais s'il sait tout, ça veut dire que Gaara aussi. Pas que mon génie préféré ne sache pas garder un secret, c'est la personne la plus fiable que je connaisse. Mais il ne peut rien cacher à Gaara et soyons franc, ce n'est pas le mec le plus causant, il est aussi muet qu'une carpe quand on lui confie quelque chose. Le problème réside plutôt dans le fait qu'il soit le frère de Kankuro.

-Vous n'êtes pas des plus discret, se moque Shikamaru, qui suit le cheminement de mes pensées rien qu'en observant mon visage.

Gaara, qui écoute notre conversation, se penche à son tour vers nous.

-La prochaine fois, évitez simplement la cuisine, ricane-t-il.

Je sens mes joues chauffer, je me lève et me dépêche à rejoindre la place à côté de Kankuro. Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur en me voyant tout rouge, je lui chuchote la raison. Il me fait un clin d'œil, attrape ma main et emmêle nos doigts pour le reste du trajet.

Le jardin botanique est bien plus intéressant que je ne pensais, surtout que Kankuro s'y connait en plante. Apparemment, ses clients lui demandent souvent des fleurs et lui donne toujours la signification.

Tout aurait pu très bien se terminer s'il n'y avait pas eu ce léger incident…

Fin POV Naruto

oOoOoOoOoOo

C'était la pause de midi, ils avaient eu temps libre à partir de cet instant. Ils avaient l'intention d'aller manger à la pizzeria qu'ils avaient vue à l'entrée. Mais cela faisait au moins dix minutes que Kankuro et Naruto avaient disparu dans les toilettes. Kiba et Sasori, les moins patients du groupe, commençaient à en avoir marre.

D'un pas décidé, entrainant leur petit ami respectif ainsi que Gaara et Shikamaru avec eux, ils avaient décidé de les faire sortir de leur cachette. Ils allaient débouler dans les toilettes, comme des furies quand un cri les arrêta.

-Aaaah.

Kiba avait l'air un peu ridicule car il s'était arrêté en plein dans son mouvement, c'est-à-dire avec une jambe en l'air prête à entamer le pas suivant.

-Mmh

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Tais-toi, Kiba, répliqua Neji, on dirait que les gémissements proviennent de l'intérieur des toilettes.

Un sourire pervers prit place sur le visage de Sasori et Kiba, ils échangèrent un regard complice. Les paroles suivantes ne firent que confirmer ce qu'ils pensaient.

-Bon sang, Kanku, tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention, grogna Naruto.

-Ecoute, Naru, elle est rentrée, elle doit bien pouvoir sortir, répondit le tatoueur. Arrête de bouger, ça sortira plus vite.

-Oui, eh bien, essaie d'être un peu plus doux, veux-tu. Je veux pouvoir m'asseoir demain.

A l'extérieur de la pièce, on pouvait voir deux jeunes hommes qui avaient un sourire de pervers aux lèvres et qui se rapprochaient de la porte afin de ne rater aucun détail. Pendant que les autres étaient clairement amusés par la situation.

-Aaaah, Kankuro, tu es une vraie brute, soit un peu plus délicat.

-Ce que tu peux être douillet, Naru. Tu vas voir, une fois que j'aurai fini, tu ne le regretteras pas et tu seras soulagé.

Kiba et Sasori avaient maintenant l'oreille collée à la porte. Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendait plus aucun son à l'intérieur.

-Voilà, ça va mieux maintenant ? demanda doucement le frère de Gaara

-Mmh.

CLAC

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS, JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL T'A PRIS DE ME TAPER LES FESSES, s'époumona le blond.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher en voyant tes jolies fesses toutes rouges, s'expliqua sensuellement le tatoueur.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard laissant apparaître, Naruto et Kankuro débraillés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda le blond tout innocent.

-On vous attendait pour manger, vous n'arriviez pas, on a donc décidé de venir voir ce qu'il vous prenait trop de temps.

Gêné, Naruto concurrença une écrevisse trop cuite pendant que Kankuro ricana dans son dos, quand il comprit que ses amis avaient entendu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le plus jeune le frappa sur l'épaule et se perdit dans ses explications. Le brun aux joues tatouées le charia, en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas de honte à profiter de son chéri dès que l'occasion se présentait.

-C'est pas du tout ça, je suis tombé sur un cactus et kanku m'aidait à enlever toutes les épines.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sous la surveillance d'un petit blond boudeur.

-J'aurai mieux fait de vous laisser croire la première solution, bougonna-t-il. Au moins, vousauriez su que je prends mon pied à chaque fois.

Un blanc suivi de cette annonce, Naruto les regards, étonné suite à ce silence brusque. Kankuro l'attira dans ses bras, l'embrasa.

-Bébé, j'adore notre façon d'annoncer notre couple à nos amis.


End file.
